


lack of gag reflex is a blessing

by grosskopf



Series: deleted content & extra scenes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, sub!Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Cameron don't know many Alphas that are up to have sex with another Alpha, much less to be their Dom (something about ego and not liking the idea of submissive Alphas), but she finds one and gets to show off her throat-related skills.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/Alpha Mistress
Series: deleted content & extra scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	lack of gag reflex is a blessing

Cameron can't do it as frequently as she'd like to. It was almost too hard to find Alphas willing to fuck her, another Alpha. And it was even harder to find one up to be the dom. She almost could understand, something about Alpha pride, Alpha ego, utter bulshit in her opinion. (She knew it was stupid, I mean, she still very much an Alpha despite the amount of times she was the bottom, the sub, still an Alpha even if she wasn't in control.)

When she meets _her,_ the Alpha that erradiates power and domination. Cameron _loved_ it. She knew she was going to need other sessions with this Alpha. She didn't care that she needed to pay, the price of relief wasn't high.

The sort of humiliating power the Alpha Mistress seemed to have over her. Made her feel free of the burden of being an Alpha. (She hated being one, she just wanted to be free from the kind of role she was supposed to be play as one). The orders are always firm, the Alpha voice was demanding. The Mistress knew what she was doing and Cameron couldn't complain. She just silently, and happily, complied when Mistress ordered her to get on her knees, her hands on her back.

"If you behave," Domme said, maybe Cameron had some level of voice kink, ""I won't tie you up tonight. Control those hands. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mistress smiled and Cameron felt her cock twitch in interest like it always did at the sight of appreciation, maybe a bit of praise kink could be added in the mix of kinks Cameron had. Cameron kneeled in the woman's favorite position: sitting on her heels and with a ramrod straight posture. (Mistress said, once, that it was the perfect position to fuck her mouth.) It was almost a torture to watch the Mistress undoing her belt (Cameron hated how her own hands were large, but couldn't stop herself from admiring Mistress's large hands), she was already drooling over her and all she could see was Mistress' hard-on outline under her black pants, she'd snuzzle that bulge with pleasure. Cameron tried to not lick her lips when she fished out her cock out of her briefs. 

She felt like she wasn't going to get tired of watching the glorious long Alpha dick her Mistress had. (It made as turned on as seeing her favorite pussy in front of her, made her drool in the same way.) She wanted that pouding her as soon as possible, fucking her until she was boneless, taking _everything_ and making her feel more like a fuckable hole than a person.

(Her Alpha pride _hated i_ and she couldn't care any less.)

"Open up," she ordered. "Keep your eyes open, look at me, suck Mommy good. Will you?"

"Yes, Mommy," there it was, a shine in Mistress' eyes, the hint of how much she enjoyed being called _Mommy_ instead of Mistress by Cameron.

Cameron didn't hesitated. She kept eye contact while Mistress pushed herself deep into her mouth. Naturally all warm and hard, she liked the way Mistress started fently. Inch by inch, a short pause when she hit the back of Cameron's thoat. She put a hand on her head and the other hand when to her neck. Not to choke (it was still out of limits, maybe would never be a hard limit), just to _feel._

(Cameron noticed in their first night that Mistress had a thing for using her fingertips to feel her cock inside her. Pressing her belly hard enough to bruise, holding her neck gently to feel a engorged throat.)

She knew what she was doing. Soon enough, Mistress had _that_ smirk on her face and started to have a pace. Cameron moaned when Mistress hands moved from her hair and neco to the sided of her head. Almost tight enough to bruise (bruised on her face, marks, also hard limits, she barely liked marks at all). She knew what was coming and Cameron is ready, keeping the posture and her mouth and throat relaxed. 

Then Mistress if fucking her.

Pouding her mouth as if it was an Omega's pussy.

Omega in heat.

And it burn in the most perfect way Cameron ever felt. Rough, fast, hard, humiliating in a way that made the Alpha instincts, the ones she kept locking way hated and she loved. She was happy about her own lack of gag reflex, Mistress praised her about it a few times. She easily pushed her dick down Cameron's throat, stopping for a second every few thursts and clearly pleased when Cameron moaned around her dick. Cameron knew that this kind of fucking was quite a... nice ride.

Cameron could feel her own cock desperate. Begging for some attention. Twitching and throbbing and almost hurting with how how hard she was. The pre-cum almost a contant leaking that was dumping her underwear. She closed her fists on her back, hard enough to make half-moon marks on her palms, helps her self-control. It was far from the first time she got to be hard for a long time without getting any attention down there.

"I could knot your mouth, Little Princess," Mistress said, pushing her dick deeper into Cameron's mouth, almost choking her with hot flesh, all Cameron felt was her brain floating for a second and so close to come untouched that was shameful. "Do you deserve it?"

Cameron couldn't answer, she just moaned with the feeling of her throat being fucked raw, the look in her eyes probably told Mistress that she up to having her mouth knotted. Cameron was sure anyone who saw her as a dominant Alpha would be mortified while watching her getting fucked like this. She wouldn't complain of having her mouth wrecked by a knot. She knew that even Omegas liked to avoid oral knotting, but Cameron could take a happily anywhere Mistress wanted her to.

She was still waiting for having Mistress knotting her, the woman seem a bit hesitant despite her dirty talk, maybe because she knew it was going to hurt. Cameron wanted to hurt.

Just because she was Mommy's good Little Princess.

And because this controled pain caused on her was a freedom Cameron needed, and was the only healthy way she could find.


End file.
